Sweet Surrender
by 0rangePulp
Summary: Fire, Death, Destruction. This is what the world is now like, after hell literally rose up against us. In the not-so-distant fututre the apocalypse has decimated the world. Lifes not so great for Aika, after her father and two brothers have succumb to the life changing virus demons have spread, she is now fighting off a new foe. More like two new foes. *NSYNC BSB Crossover.


Sometimes I wish the world was like it was before. Before people stopped acting like themselves, before they started taking what they wanted, no objections and no second thoughts, before hell literally rose up against us. Even with all the crap that was happening around us back then, it would never beat what was happening now, and most definitely happening forever.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Propping myself up on the ratty mattress I found in an old factory last night, I looked around, senses on high alert, fear coursing through my veins. I swear a loud bang had woken me up. Sweat marred my brow and I slid off the bed and started crawled on the filthy floor. Keeping low was always a good option for my small frame.

I shivered in my tank top and short shorts. The only clothing I had escaped with.  
Escaped the burning  
Escaped the ruin  
Escaped everything I loved

'I see you there little one' A deep voice said from somewhere deeper in the factory. His voice echoing too much to pinpoint where he was exactly. I scuttled across the floor faster. Skinning my knees on some carelessly discarded waste. I hissed in pain and my eyes flooded with tears.

I had to admit that I was a light weight when it came to pain or fear. My brothers always pulled my chain, calling me a pussy cat. But they were all gone now. Killed in riots or worse.

'No need to hurt yourself little one, I'm just curious' His voice was strangely hypnotic, lulling me in and out of proper consciousness. I tried to crawl further, my knees stinging like a bitch, but I could not force myself forward anymore.

I must of looked like an idiot there. On my hands and knees in the middle of an abandoned mattress factory, my head whipping around from side to side, waiting for whomever was talking to me to show his face.

'Please don't hurt me...' I whispered timidly.

I heard a deep booming laugh coming from the stranger. 'How could I ever hurt such a little dove? You look far too fragile too break, I would rather keep you as a prize' I blanched. His last statement scaring me all the more.

My eyes strained, looking out at the rest of the factory all I could see was darkness and the outline of the giant machines that stood in the middle of the huge building. He could be behind any of those machines, towering over me.

'So, little one, what are you doing in such a dark, dingy factory by yourself. I would of expected a beauty like you to be claimed by one of my kind already' He spoke the last words ominously, letting them sink in, clearly hinting to me of his intentions.

He wanted to claim me, take me for himself.

I gasped, willing my muscles to move even more than i had wanted previously. 'Don't fret my little dove' He said, I heard his feet touch down on the grimey floor of the factory 'I won't claim you just yet'  
He said this in an off handed kind of way. Like he was just telling me that he would mail that letter tomorrow. Not like it would change my life forever or anything.

Heavy footsteps approached me. The closer and closer they got, the faster and faster my heart sped up. He was almost upon me when I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew he was directly in front of me. His unnatural body heat warming me and the area up around me.

'Puh...please' I stuttered, shaking, my closed eyes still producing tears that slid down my cheeks. A heated hand drifted down my cheek and I winced.

'You are so beautiful dove' He breathed, lust clear on his voice. I hiccuped a cry, trying to move my face away from his prying hand.

'Now...now' he spoke, I felt him come closer, then felt a warm breath tickle my cheek.  
'Those tears won't stop me little one' He concluded, trailing a blazing finger down my cheek, catching a few tears along the way.

He was about to make me something I loathed, and I couldn't do anything about it. I just need to wait for the painful transformation and the brace myself for what I would become. Something that certainly wasn't me.

'JC!' An unfamiliar voice booked from behind me. I shrieked and trembled, my eyes still closed, still crying silently. JC hushed me, whispering, 'I'll deal with you later' Before I heard his retreating footsteps.

I let out a frenzied breath, silently thanking whoever had called him on. 'What do you want Dorough' JC said, seething.

'Let her go' The voice said menacingly, sending a chill through my spine.

'Or what, you'll tickle me to death?' JC sneered without humour.

'Sure' The man called Dorough called out, before I heard footsteps running up towards me. JC yelled, I didn't understand why until I was picked up by the waist and thrown over someone's hard shoulder. All the breath left my lungs when my chest made contact with his shoulders.

In all the haste I had opened my eyes without knowing it. I now realised that I was rushing through the factory at an inhuman speed. I opened my mouth to scream but too much air rushed into my mouth and down my throat, causing me to cough and splutter

JC kept on yelling, and yelling and yelling! I didn't think I would have been that important to him, but I guess I misjudged him.

'Please put me down!' I wheezed, trying to regain my breath. The man laughed, 'And leave you with him? You know what he would do to you once he claims you!?' He called back, exciting the factory and onto the street.

'No!' I screamed. I feared the outside, this is where the demons and those 'things' that used to be ordinary people resided. I cringed in fear as he passed, a demon. It's hellish eyes zoning in on us, baring its sharpe canines in a fierce manner. I clutched onto this Dorough's tan leather coat tightly as we zoomed across abandoned streets, abandoned parks and abandoned buildings.

JC held his own on this chase, almost grabbing onto me several times. Taking a closer look at his face as he was pursuing us I realised that this man was looking less than the devil and more like and angel. His blazing blue eyes captivated me.

'Reach For Me' it couldn't of been more than a whisper, but it reverberated around my head.

I found my short arm stretching out, reaching for him. His eyes holding mine, his face lit up with a triumphant smile and I melted. But Dorough took that moment to turn his head around and see JC take my hand in his. He growled and sped up, but that was a mistake in his part. JC took that moment to slow down and pull me off Dorough's shoulders. I smashes into his hard chest, the force pulling me back to the present.

I squirmed in his arms, screaming profanities. He swore and held onto me tighter, squeezing the breath out of me. I tried to shout out for help, but all that came out were a couple of wheezes.

'You're hurting her!' The other man yelled. Running up to us. My eyes started to close, the lack of oxygen affecting my brain. 'I know how to help her, guess what I'm about to do Howie' JC mused, chuckling lightly.

'Wait' I wheezed, my eyes at half mast, flopping onto JC's chest. 'You're name is Howie?' My eyes closed completely and JC stopped squeezing. 'Yes niña, now keep your eyes open baby!' Howie called out. I heard a wet squishing sound, followed by the feeling of a thick substance being rubbed against my lips.

It tasted coppery. 'Wha...what is this?' I asked groggily, starting to grow more exhausted. 'No!' Was the final thing I heard before passing out completely.


End file.
